The Crash
by Romans828
Summary: Lizzy Bizzy's story: The Glee Club is on their way to Regionals when disaster strikes. How will they survive? Who will die? And most importantly, will they have to forfeit at regionals?
1. Chapter 1

Rachel Berry was, for the first time ever, nervous. She wasn't worried about her solo – she would know it out of the park, of course – but about her teammates. Mercedes and Kurt were reading a fashion magazine, and Santana and Brittany were chatting with Mike and Matt. Quinn was holding her large stomach and arguing with Puck, and Tina was in the back with Artie. Only Finn, sitting next to her, seemed as focused as she was. She couldn't take it anymore.

"Guys, regionals is in just four hours and you are not focusing at all! How do you expect to win if we're all…r-reading fashion magazines and talking –"

"Aw, Rachel, you worry too much," Mercedes said as she turned back to the glossy pages of Vogue.

"I agree," Kurt said with a little nod. "And have you ever considered bangs?" Rachel put a hand to her forehand before continuing.

"Look, guys, we'll be on the bus for another two hours. We should use it to rehearse."

"Let's not," Santana said in a bored voice. Quinn turned carefully.

"Maybe Rachel has the right idea," she said slowly. Everyone turned to her in disbelief. "Not about the singing," Quinn added quickly. "But we should all do something together. How about a game of truth or dare?" Everyone glanced around excitingly at Quinn's words. Rachel sighed. This was not at all what she meant to happen.

"Keeping your seats while you play." Mr. Shue called from the front.

"All right, let's do this," Puck said. "Quinn, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Quinn said with a roll of her eyes.

"Do you want to keep our baby? He asked. Quinn lowered her eyes to the floor. "Yes," she said softly. "Then why don't we?" he asked incredulously. "Puck, we are not going into this again!" Quinn said angrily. "Matt, truth or dare?"

"Umm…truth," he said. "Truth?" Puck asked with a laugh. "What kind of a girl are you?" He continued to laugh until a glare from Quinn shut him up. "Okay, Matt, do you like Mercedes?" Quinn asked with a glint in her eye. Mercedes shot daggers at Quinn across the aisle until she heard Matt's whispered "Yes." Her eyes lit up and she smiled widely. "Santana, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to…kiss Rachel." Everyone giggled and Rachel turned as red as a tomato. Santana just smiled, leaned over the seat, and kissed Rachel, hard. The giggles turned into full-blown laughter, and Rachel looked mortified. "Okay," Santana said. "Brittany, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you still play with dolls?"

"Of course. I have a dollhouse up in my room. But a roach came and stole all my furniture, so now my Barbies are homeless." Everyone looked confused. "Brittany, how do you know that?" Santana asked. "My cat told me," Brittany said, looking around blankly. "Artie, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Are you a robot?" Artier looked confused. "Um…no. Puck, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to tell Quinn you love her." Puck smiled, took Quinn's hand, and looked into her eyes. "I love you," he said honestly. The girls sighed happily. "Truth or dare, honey?" he asked Quinn. "Dare," she said. "I dare you to tell everyone what your mom wanted to name our daughter." Quinn giggled. "Delilah Magdalene," she said. Everyone groaned. "Rachel, truth or dare?" Rachel blushed. "Dare," she said. _Why did I chose that? _She asked, mentally slapping herself. ""I dare you…" Quinn mused. "Guys, keep in your-" A scream from Tina cut off Mr. Shue's sentence. Mr. Shue whipped his head around and tried to regain control of the bus. The bus spun out of control on the lonely country road. The glee club, except for Tina, had no idea what was going on. Rachel slammed into Finn. His eyes were closed, and Rachel tried not to think about what that meant. She heard a clatter and a yell, heard Puck's shout as he tried to protect Quinn, saw her friends tumble every which way. Suddenly she felt the bus fly through the air. As the bus hit the ground, she let the blackness consume her. _We're going to be a little late_, she thought as she slid into blackness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys! Sorry I haven't updated-busy weekend! Thank you to all of my reviewers for your wonderful comments! Now without further ado, here's chapter two!**

Finn Hudson blinked and slowly opened his eyes. The first thing he noticed was the pain in his head and chest. _Ow, _he thought. The next thing he noticed was that the seats were upside down. _Wait, _he thought. _That means the bus... is upside down. Oh my God! Oh my God. _He sat himself up and leaned against the side of the badly dented bus. As he gathered his thoughts, Finn realized that there were two people who were in grave danger.

"Mr. Shue?" he called. There was no answer. "Mr. Shue!" he cried, more urgently. There was no answer. Finn wasn't very smart, but he knew that that was a bad sign. "Quinn?" he cried. A few seconds passed, and he began to despair when he heard a very small voice.

"Finn?" the small voice said. Finn shifted and began to crawl on his hands and knees until he could see the blonde holding her stomach, breathing heavily. Panting, he crawled up to her. As he got a better look, he couldn't help himself.

"You look like crap," he said. The blonde's lips twitched upwards.

"Always…the…charmer…Hudson." She got out in between labored breaths. Finn blushed. It was true. She had bruises covering her body, and a gash in her head turned her blonde hair red. Her lower lip was busted, and her labored breathing indicated a cracked rib or two. Finn brushed her blood soaked hair back.

"Is the baby okay?" he asked, feeling stupid.

"I…think…so. My…stomach…didn't…get…hit."

"How?" Finn asked. He had failed physics, but he was pretty sure that that was impossible.

"I…turned. Landed…on…my…back. Think…I…broke…it. How's everyone…else?" The injured girl asked. Finn scanned the bus; Puck had what looked like a broken arm and several cuts, but he'd be fine. Santana, Brittany, Mike, Matt, and Rachel all looked fine as well. Tina was another story. From what Finn could see, she had been crushed by Artie's chair. Kurt and Mercedes were a tangled mess of limbs. And Mr. Shue…. Finn turned back to Quinn.

"We'll have to wait and see," he told her honestly. The blonde tried to nod and gasped in pain. Finn winced at the sound when he heard several moans. Finn turned to see Mike, Matt, Santana, and Rachel wake up.

"What happened?" Mike asked.

"Are we on the roof?" Santana asked.

"My head hurts," Matt complained.

"Guys, I know it hurts, but we need to find a way out. Like, now."

"What does E-X-I-T spell, San?" Everyone turned to see that Brittany had woken up. Mike and Matt went over to help Brittany with the emergency exit.

"Santana?" Finn called. The Latina crawled over.

"Yeah?" she said in a scratchy voice.

"Watch Quinn," Finn said. Santana's eyes widened at Quinn's condition, and she took Quinn's hand.

"Damn, tubbers," she said. "You look like dog crap."

"Y-you…don't look so hot…either, San," Quinn panted out.

"Bitch, I always look better than you," Santana retorted. Quinn laughed softly. Finn crawled over to Kurt and Mercedes and examined them. They probably had some broken bones, but they'd be fine. Finn gently nudged them and was not surprised that they didn't wake. Finn then went to Tina and Artie. Artie had fallen out of his chair and rolled to the side. His mouth was bloody and his arm was twisted. _It's not fair,_ Finn thought angrily. _Dude already has two bad legs. _Finn sighed and hauled Artie's chair off of Tina. Suddenly, the asian coughed and rolled over.

"Tina?" Finn said happily. "Finn," she said.

"Tina, you're going to be fine," he told her. She nodded.

"Rachel!" he called. Rachel, surprisingly silent, tilted her head up. "Check on Mr. Sue," he instructed. She nodded. "Ah, damn." Finn gave an earsplitting grin as he heard Mercedes' voice.

"Are you okay, 'Cedes?"

"Yeah Kurt. I think I busted up my wrist, but I'm cool. You?"

"Just a shoulder injury. Ugh! This sweater was an Alexander McQueen!" Finn heard another moan and turned his head to the side. It wasn't Artie, but Puck.

"Shit, babe," he said. _He must've seen Quinn,_ Finn reasoned.

"I'm fine," Quinn said. Rachel's voice came from the front.

"He's alive, but barely. He won't last much longer – at least not where he is." Finn nodded.

"Mike, Matt, how's the exit coming?" he asked.

"Almost for it – give us another minute," Mike said. Finn turned back to Tina. The girl smiled softly, drenched in sweat.

"You'll be fine," he repeated.

"Got it!" Matt called.

"Great," Finn said. "Mike, Matt, carry Tina and Artie out. Everyone else follow them out. Puck and I will get Quinn and Mr. Shue." Everyone followed his instructions. Finn turned to Puck. "Dude, get Mr. Shue."

"No!" Puck protested.

"Puck, your arm's broken, and Mr. Sure is lighter. I've got her." Puck glared, but moved to do as he was told. Finn picked up Quinn as delicately as possible. Quinn hissed in pain, _Damn it,_ he thought. "Sorry." He said.

"It's fine," she panted. He stepped through the exit and saw everyone looking at him expectedly. _I can't do this. I'm just as scared as everyone else. _Then he looked down at Quinn. Despite her pain, she tried to be so strong. _I can be strong too_, he thought. He turned to face them.

**Hope you enjoyed it! Yes, I know lots of them woke up at the same time, but I needed things to move faster. In the next chapter, there will be a shocking discovery! There will be Finn/Quinn soon, I promise! Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello, everyone! I'd like to thank everyone, again, for your reviews, favorites, and story alerts! You guys rock! And special thanks to Romans828 for letting me steal her profile to give you guys this story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. If I did, everyone would be dead or in horrible agony. :D **

Mercedes Jones had always considered herself to be strong, both physically and mentally. True to her thoughts, she had survived the bus crash with just a few bumps and bruises. But she couldn't be as strong as she usually was when she saw her three close friends, not to mention her teacher, carried off of the overturned bus.

Kurt was okay, and Mercedes was incredibly happy for that small miracle, but seeing Tina carried out, unconscious, had quickly squashed any hopeful feelings. Then, the sight of Artie and Mr. Shue's bloody bodies made Mercedes turn and retch. Kurt rubbed circles on her back, but something he saw made him stop. "Oh, my God," Kurt murmured.

Mercedes turned to see Finn carrying Quinn. She looked terrible. Mercedes ran to her. "Hey, white girl," she said softly. Quinn smiled. "Hey," she said softly back. "How are you?" Mercedes asked. "I've had…better days," she said, struggling to breathe. "We need to lay her down," Finn said. "Is the ground soft?"

"No. Pretty tough, actually," Matt said. "Okay," Finn said. Mercedes could practically see the wheels in his head turning.

"Everyone take off a layer. We'll bunch them up on the ground and lay Quinn on them. We'll also need one for Tina, Artie and Mr. Shue."

Mercedes instantly took off her hoodie and shirt, leaving her in a tank top. Everyone else did the same and hobbled over to lay them down on the grass in a line. Mike and Matt laid Tina and Artie down, placing jackets under their heads. Mercedes felt a pang of fear for her two friends, and she scooted closer to Kurt. Then Finn lay Quinn down gently on the bed of jackets and shirts. For a second, it looked to Mercedes like a scene from a fairytale. Like Finn was a prince laying down his love for the last time…_No! _Mercedes thought angrily. _Quinn is not dead! She __will__ be fine!_

"Wait," Rachel said. "Mr. Shue won't have anything to lie on." Puck rolled his eyes. "Shue's a big boy, and we can't take anything away from Quinn."

"But it's not fair that Mr. Shue has to be less comfortable," Kurt argued. "It's not, but there's nothing we can do about it," Mike said. Rachel looked fit to be tied. "That's not fair! Someone will have to go shirtless!"

"Santana," Brittany said instantly.

"I vote Puck," Kurt said.

"No!" Puck shouted. Suddenly everyone was shouting at each other. Mercedes took Kurt's arm as she watched Santana jab a finger into Puck's chest menacingly. To her left, Mike and Matt were arguing loudly as a terrified Brittany shrank as she watched them all fight. Finn tried to be heard, but couldn't manage it over Rachel. The tiny diva was yelling at the top of her lungs at anyone and everyone. It seemed like everything had gone to hell faster than Mercedes had thought possible.

"Stop!" Everyone turned at Quinn's voice. She broke into a fit of coughing, and Mercedes felt tears sting her eyes as the group watched Quinn try to remove her cardigan.

"Finn," she called. He rushed to her. "Take it. For Mr. Shue," She said softly. "No, Quinn. You keep it," Finn said as he took her hand. "Please take it," she said. "I want Mr. Shue to be comfortable."

Finn nodded and gently sat her up. Quinn cried out in pain and Finn stopped. "No, keep going," Quinn said. Finn nodded again as he began to peel off the cardigan. Quinn scrunched up her eyes, but not before Mercedes saw a tear slip out.

Mercedes felt tears pour down her face. It was just so hard to watch. _And her with a baby on the way…the baby! Oh God, please let them be okay. She has to be._

Kurt took her hand as they watched Finn finally remove the cardigan and gently lay Quinn back down. She gave him a weak smile. Finn brushed her tear away with his big thumb and gave her his goofy Finn Hudson grin.

"You'll be fine," he said as he grasped her hand. She nodded. Finn kissed her cheek before standing and turning to face the group.

"Call an ambulance."

Mercedes flipped open her phone. "Ah, damn," she moaned. "What?" Kurt asked. Mercedes showed him her phone.

"We're in a dead zone," she announced. "No signal." Kurt turned pale and inhaled through his nose, something Mercedes knew he only did when he was scared. His next statement sent a cold shiver down her back.

"And that means…we're stuck."

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed it! Review are loved, even flames!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey, guys! I won't make up a lame excuse about my lack of updates, just say that I'm very sorry to make you wait. But here is chapter four! Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters on Glee, or Steve Irwin. I don't even own this profile. Anywhoo, enjoy!**

Noah Puckerman was silently hoping that he didn't just hear that the phones were out. His babymama was lying in front of him, trying not to scream in pain. Not that she was showing it, but a dude could tell when the woman he loved was in danger. It was kind of like a Spidey sense.

Except his costume would have a heart instead of a spider.

They needed to get her out of here. Although it went against his 'don't speak until spoken to' policy with the glee club, he spoke up. "Look, I think we need some food. What did we bring with us?"

Berry, not surprisingly, was the one to answer. "We have some fruit and water. That seems to be all we took along, although I've been told fruit is very beneficial to the system."

"Can it heal a broken back?" Santana asked sarcastically. Puck smiled to himself. He had always admired Santana's sass. Rachel frowned. "Santana, there's no need to lash out."

"Like hell there isn't!" Santana growled. "Santana, I didn't do anything," Rachel said in a wounded voice. "I was merely reporting-"

"Well, maybe you shouldn't report!" Santana snapped. Rachel puffed herself up to her full 4'9 height. "You know what, Santana, that's it!" Behind them, Quinn coughed. "Guys, don't fight," she pleaded softly. Puck looked at the rest of the group. They were sad, tired, wounded and scared. They needed a leader.

_This is all up to me,_ he realized. "All right, losers," he announced. Everyone turned, and he heard a laugh of disbelief (_screw you, Kurt,_ he thought angrily) and saw several confused glances. "Oh, please," Mercedes said. "You?"

"Quiet, Aretha," he said furiously. "There's a lake on the other side of the road-"

"How do you know?" Mike asked.

"I saw it. Now, some of us need to go down to the river and see if we can catch some fish."

"With what poles?" Santana asked snarkily. Puck rolled his eyes. These people had so many freaking questions. "I know how to make them," he admitted. "Those of us who aren't fishing need to build a big fire. I'll show you how to do that too. We can use it to make smoke signals. But build the fire down the road so that the smoke doesn't disturb our invalids." He looked around.

Most were now nodding in agreement, although he still saw a few confused faces (Finn and Brittany). He assessed the group. "Santana, Mike, Matt, Brittany, you guys are our strongest; you handle the fishing. Kurt, Mercedes, Rachel and Finn, take the fire."

"What are you bringing to the table, Steve Irwin?" Mercedes asked. "I'll watch our invalids," he said.

Everyone seemed to agree, and Puck was feeling pretty good about himself. _I am the man. No one is a more natural leader than Puckzilla, _he thought.

Finn, still standing next to Quinn, put a hand to his chest. "Ow," he said softly. Then he wobbled and seemed to fall in slow motion towards the ground.

Quinn screamed as he toppled towards her. Puck ran as fast as he could, ignoring the pain in his broken arm. He caught Finn just before he crushed Quinn and dragged him over to lie next to Quinn. Rachel began to cry noisily and dramatically. She fell at his side like a true diva.

Everyone began to panic. Kurt and Mercedes held each other as the tears fell. Mike was comforting a terror-stricken Brittany, and Matt was yelling at someone to check his pulse. That got Santana worked up, and she began getting angry. Then, just like before, Quinn's soft voice cut through the babble.

"Give him to me," she said. Mike silently left Brittany and placed Finn on her chest, just above her swollen stomach. She began to soothingly stroke his face with her hands. "Finn, time to come back," she said softly and soothingly. As Puck watched her, he thought about what a great mother she'd be.

"Come back to us, baby," she crooned. _She's so-wait,baby?_ Puck thought. "What does she think that will do?" Santana asked.

As if to purely contradict Santana's statement, Finn's eyes opened a moment later. Puck had to give him props on timing. "Hey, sleepy," Quinn teased. Finn looked at her and smiled. "Thanks," he said softly. Quinn tilted her head as much as she could. "I was always good at getting you up in the mornings."

"It's all about incentive," he joked back. Puck frowned. Putting aside-for now- the fact that they seemed to be flirting, Puck reassessed his plan. Finn would now need to stay, because his health came first, for some reason.

"You've got to stay," he told Finn. "Now, someone else needs to watch them. Any volunteers?" Kurt raised his hand. "I'll do it," he said. Although he wouldn't have been his first choice, Puck knew the gay dude could defend himself. He nodded.

"Ok, lake guys, cross over to the other side of the road. I'll be there to help you guys in a minute. Fire dudes, follow me."

As everyone trudged off to their stations, Puck heard a tiny voice. "Puck," the voice said. He turned and saw Quinn beckoning him. _Beckoning? Where did that come from? _He thought as he walked over. "'Sup, babe? Are you okay?" Quinn grabbed his unbroken arm and pulled him close.

"Get me out of here, Puckerman," she hissed dangerously. Puck's eyes widened. He nodded and wrenched his arm away. _Woah, she really needs a Midol, or whatever that thing is that makes chicks stop crying, _he thought as he walked away.

He hoped the Big Man was watching, because it was hero time.

**I hope you guys enjoyed it! Next chapter will have lots more Quinn and Finn as we get into the mind of our favorite new directions divo, Kurt Hummel. Reviews are LOVE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter took a long time to write, because I wanted to get the chemistry between all of the characters right. It was a very frustrating process, but consider it a labor of love! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters on Glee. **

Kurt Hummel had never felt like more of a third wheel. Finn and Quinn were the only ones still conscious, and Kurt could feel the chemistry between them from his Lancôme-styled head to his Dolce and Gabbana-clad feet.

Finn was still lying with his head on Quinn's chest, and she didn't seem to mind. After a while of sitting in silence, Finn sat up with a deep, boyish grunt. "I think I'm okay," he said. "No, you're not," Quinn said. "You probably broke a rib." Finn shrugged and walked over to look at an ant hill.

Kurt rolled his eyes and lay on his back next to Quinn. They turned their heads to face each other and Kurt touched her hair lightly. "How are you holding up, honey?" he asked her. She smiled weakly. "I'm fine," she said stubbornly. Kurt raised a perfectly waxed eyebrow.

"Hon, you're a redhead," he said bluntly. He touched her hair at the root, then put his hand in front of her face so that she could see the blood. She winced. "Can you help me out with that?" she asked softly.

Kurt smiled at her. "Luckily for you," he said with a smile as he sat up, "I am prepared for such eventualities as spilled soda in one's hair. Now, this isn't exactly the same, but-" he held up his Marc Jacobs backpack. "I think I can handle it."

Quinn laughed weakly as Kurt rummaged through his pack and got out a moist towelette. "All right," he said as he ran his hands through her hair gently, "I've got it."

He began to press the towel to her wound. After a few moments, his towel had turned blood red. _Just don't look, Kurt, just don't look, _he thought. Finally he managed to stop the blood flow.

"There you are, sweetie," he said as he lay back down, "good as new." Quinn smiled at him and coughed. "Thank you, Kurt," she said, her voice scratchy.

"Sweetie, you don't look too good," he commented, noting Quinn's feverish state. "I've been told," she said with a small smile.

Kurt took her hand. "Sweetie, you are going to be just fine," he promised. "Thank you. You are such a good-" Quinn broke off and put a hand to her throat.

She began to cough violently, a hand to her mouth. Kurt scooted in. "Quinnie, are you all ri-" He broke off as he noticed drops of a deep red liquid on the inside of her hand. He recoiled in horror. She looked at her hand.

"What's happening to me, Kurt?" she asked in a panicked voice. Kurt could only shake his head and stare at her shaking hand. She began to cough again, then pant. "Kurt…I-I can't…" she got out between labored breaths. Kurt took her hand and sat up. _Ok, ok, ok, ok, stay calm. Kurt, stay calm, stay calm, STAY CALM!_

"Y-you're going to be fine," he said weakly. "Finn! FINN!" Finn looked up and saw Kurt's pale face. He ran over. "What happened? What should we do?" he asked, taking her other hand. Kurt shrugged, unable to speak for the first time in his life. He just stared at her heaving chest. Not in a perverted way-he was gay, for God's sakes-but in a concerned friend type of way. He looked back to Quinn.

The poor dear was trying to stay in control of her body, but something beyond her control was happening. It was as if something had taken over her lungs.

"Quinn, honey, you need to breathe," Finn said. She looked at him, panicked and her eyes wild with fear. "I…can't," she panted. Finn clasped her petite hands in his large one.

"Quinn, look at me," he said. She did as she was told.

"Take a deep breath. In-and out," he said. Kurt could tell Quinn was trying, but something was wrong-like something was blocking her lungs. Her eyes met Finn's. To Kurt, it looked like they were having a private conversation. _She almost looks like she's pleading with him,_ Kurt thought in panic. He nodded once and slowly and turned her on her side.

_What the hell? _Kurt looked at Finn incredulously and opened his mouth to yell at him when he heard a horrible gurgling sound.

Quinn's body convulsed, and her eyes widened. "Finn, what the hell did you do?" Kurt almost screamed. Finn looked incredibly guilty. "I-I didn't know-she told me to," he replied lamely.

His hand stayed clasped around hers as they watched her struggle. Then she bent over, holding her huge stomach, and vomited blood. _Oh, dear God, I'm in the Exorcist, _Kurt thought as he watched the blonde throw up what looked like her weight in blood before finally stopping and lying prone on her side.

Finn gently laid her back on her back and Quinn screeched in pain. "Sorry, sorry, sorry," Finn said. Tears poured down Quinn's face. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Finn murmured like a mantra as he grasped her hand and stroked her cheek.

Quinn lay there, sobbing, for a while, and Kurt swore he could see Finn's heart breaking. Finally, Quinn was able to pull herself together. She took Finn's hand and brought it to her heart. With her free hand, she reached out and took Kurt's.

He wasn't sure how long they had sat like that, linked by an incredible bond of friendship and love. He felt a swell of love for the two people with him, and felt so blessed that he hadn't lost either of them yet.

Suddenly Quinn spoke in a wavery voice. "I'm going to die." Kurt whipped his head around to look at her. She was really very smart-and pretty perceptive. She saw straight through Finn and Puck's 'you're a survivor' crap. He didn't want to tell her what he thought, but he didn't want to lie. He decided to not say anything. "Don't say that. You're going to be fine," Finn said fiercely. She smiled. "No, I'm not," she said. "My baby is due in two days, and there's no way we'll be off of this roadside by then. There's no way I'll survive."

"I won't let you die, Quinn," Finn swore. Quinn touched his cheek with her hand. "Thank you, Finn," she said. Kurt clapped his hands once. "Let's do something else," he said. "Quinn, what do you want to do?"

"Daisy chains," Quinn responded instantly. _Daisy chains?_ Kurt thought. Quinn seemed to know what he was thinking. "My, uh, my dad used to make them with me whenever I was sick. It always made me feel better."

Finn instantly stood up. "I'll go get some," he said. He kissed her cheek before trudging off. As soon as he was out of earshot, Kurt turned to Quinn.

"You love him," he accused. She rubbed her belly. "It doesn't matter," she whispered. "And he loves you," Kurt pressed on. "No, he doesn't," Quinn said. "Quinn, I have three gifts: my ability to spot up coming trends, my ability to tell when someone dyes their hair, and my ability to sense true love-even if the two people can't see it," he told her. She sighed.

"Finn will never take me back after what I did to him," she said softly. Kurt squeezed her hand. "Maybe he won't," he said gently. "But you'll never know unless you try." She smiled and placed her hand on top of Kurt's. "Thanks, Kurt," she said. Kurt smiled.

They sat for a while in companionable silence when Finn came back. His arms wee full of daisies. He gently placed them down next to Quinn with his patented goofy smile. He sat next to her and picked up a daisy.

"You know, I never for why people use these tiny flowers to make chains," he said conversationally. Quinn rolled her eyes. "Scootch in, Frankenteen," she said. Kurt smiled and lay down.

"I'm gonna take a nap. You guys wake me if something happens, okay?" Before he closed his eyes for his 'nap', he saw gratitude in Quinn's eyes

FQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQ

Kurt had been spying on Finn and Quinn for 30 minutes, and there was no doubt that his sixth sense was right. He dared to open his eyes and say Finn finishing off a chain. "That's a very short chain," Quinn said. "It's a daisy…crown," Finn said,. Quinn laughed. "Well, do I get to be the Queen?" she asked. "Princess," Finn said. "Queens are old and princesses are young and beautiful."

"You think I'm beautiful?" Quinn asked with a smile. Finn placed the daisy crown on her head. "Always," he said. She blushed – lightly, as there wasn't much blood left in her body. "So, if I'm the princess, Are you my prince?" Shouldn't Puck be your prince?" Finn asked. Quinn shook her head lightly. "No, Puck is a broke minstrel. A princess needs a prince." "What if the…princess…likes minstrels more than princes?" "The princess only dated the minstrel because he got her drunk. She loves the prince." Finn stared at her. "Really?" he asked. Quinn smiled at him. "Of course, you idiot. Always," In amazement, Finn took her hand. "Quinn, I-"

"You're with Rachel," Quinn guessed, _No, let him finish! _Kurt thought. "I love you," Finn said. Quinn's eyes filled with tears. "Finn…" she murmured. "I-I know the baby isn't mine, but if you want to keep her…" he trailed off. Quinn stared at him and Finn began babbling.

"I-I'm not saying you have to, I just thought that if you wanted to I would ask, but you don't have to-"

"Kiss me, you idiot," Quinn said in a happy, tear-filled voice. Finn smiled like he had won the lottery as he knelt down and kissed her gently.

_Oh my God, it's so perfect_, Kurt thought. _The sixth sense triumphs again!_ They broke apart. "Quinn," Finn murmured. She put a hand on his check.

"I wish I could hold you," Finn's whispered confessions brought tears to Quinn's eyes again. "I know," she said softly.

The sun was setting, and although Kurt was scared as hell to spend the night out here in the middle of nowhere, he loved the lightning. It was very romantic. "Finn…" Quinn said. "Yes?" Finn asked. "I was just thinking…I'd really like you to be there when the baby's born-if you want to." Finn laughed excitedly. "Q-Quinn, I would love to! Thanks!" They both laughed.

Quinn placed her hands on Finn's cheeks. "Oh, Finn," she said softly. She began to cry. Finn took her hands. "What is it," he asked concernedly. "Nothing," she said through her tears.

"I'm just so happy." Finn kissed her hands. "Quinn, I'll love you until the day you die," he said. "So in a week, you can run back to Rachel," she said, somehow keeping her tone calm. "Oh God, that's not what I meant! I meant to say until the day I die. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Just promise me one thing."

"Anything."

"If I die, don't let Rachel help you raise our baby." Finn laughed, and, caught up in the moment, leaned down to kiss her. The kiss turned more passionate and Kurt smiled to himself.

_Oh, those French_, Kurt thought as he closed his eyes again. But the sound of footsteps approaching cut through the romantic atmosphere like a knife. "Finn? Quinn?" Kurt's eyes snapped open.

**DUN-DUN-DUNNNNNN! I hope you loved this chapter, and I hope it was worth the horribly long wait! Enjoy, and reviews are much appreciated! Ciao!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I am so, so, sorry that I haven't updated in so long! Long story short, I've had some personal issues that I've had to get sorted out-computer taken away for a month, etc. Also, I just finished a lot of other creative writing projects at the same time I had school finals and I'm so burned out. So, I hope you can forgive me, and I'm making up for it by giving you two chapters in one day! Love always and enjoy chapters six and seven! **

Brittany Pierce had often been told that she was dumb. She also knew that everyone thought that she was. Everyone except Santana. Santana told her that she wasn't dumb, she was just very confused…all the time.

Brittany could tell that she was confused again. She had thought that Quinn was having a mini Puck, but she was kissing the really tall guy-Finn. "Finn? _Quinn_?" They both looked up, shocked. "What are you doing? Is your baby Finn's again?" Brittany asked. She didn't understand. This whole thing was so confusing. Quinn lifted a hand.

"Brittany," she said in a soothing voice. _Ooh, calming, _Brittany thought. She instinctively went towards Quinn's voice. Quinn sounded like her mommy, and Brittany felt comforted. Quinn smiled warmly. Brittany moved closer until she was holding Quinn's hand. She felt like a little kid again. "Brittany, sweetie," Quinn said with another kind smile, "Finn and I love each other."

"Like me and Santana?" Brittany asked. Quinn nodded.

"Exactly, Brittany. Like you and Santana. But you know how some people don't want you to be together?" Brittany nodded, feeling much less confused. "Well, some people don't want us to be together either. So we need you to keep this a secret. Especially from Puck and Rachel. Can you do that?" Brittany nodded again. "Ok," she said. "I knew you two were going to be together, anyway."

Finn and Quinn exchanged amused looks.

"How did you know that? Finn asked. Brittany couldn't believe they couldn't see it. Wasn't Finn making, like, a B- in History? He was practically a genius, and Quinn was even smarter. She began to explain it to them.

"Your names rhyme," she said simply. "Plus Quinn Hudson sounds better than Rachel Hudson, or Quinn Puckerman. God was waiting to fit you two together, like those special puzzles my mom buys me. They make them with ten pieces so that it's really challenging."

Quinn beamed-her eyes twinkled like stars whenever she smiled, and it made her really pretty-and laced her fingers together with Finn's. Finn placed a hand on Quinn's 'devil spawn', as Santana called it. Brittany couldn't stop staring. _How does the baby breathe? How does it eat? When moms poop, is it really the baby's poop?_ Brittany wasn't sure which question to ask first. Quinn noticed her staring.

"Do you want to feel the baby?" Quinn asked. Even though Santana had said not to associate with Quinn, Brittany nodded. "Ok, just put your hand there, and you'll feel the baby kicking."

"Will it hurt me?" Brittany asked, scared. Quinn laughed. "No, you'll be fine. Promise." Brittany slowly extended her hand and put it on Quinn's stomach. She felt a thud and looked up. "I think it head-butted me," she said. _I didn't know babies were so violent. I wonder if Puck lets him play video games,_ Brittany thought. Quinn grinned. "She likes you." Brittany beamed. She'd never had a baby like her before. The last time she'd felt this good was when she'd gotten a D average.

Finn began to slide away, but Quinn grabbed him. "Stay here, daddy," she said. Finn put his hand on her stomach and kissed her. "Oh," said Brittany, remembering why she had come over in the first place. Puck said to give you this." She drew a small, fat envelope out of her backpack. Quinn gave Finn a look as she opened it.

Inside was a card and a bunch of rose petals. Quinn read it for a minute, then tossed it aside. She huffed angrily. "He keeps calling me his 'babymama'. Like I should be proud that he knocked me up," she said angrily. Finn squeezed her hand. "I can beat him up for you," he suggested. She shook her head. "No, I really don't like it when you fight. Don't worry about it," she said. "Fine," he said with a grunt. She giggled and put a hand on his cheek. "You're sweet," she said. Finn smiled.

The baby finally stopped head-butting Brittany, so she took her hand off. "Brittany, shouldn't you be heading back?" Quinn asked. Brittany shook her head. "I got dizzy, so Puck said I should go sit down." Brittany heard Quinn whisper something to Finn. It sounded like 'concussion'. As she tried to figure out what a 'concussion' was, she turned her head. She saw a still Mr. Shue.

Ew. She didn't like dead people. She scooted away, going to rest right next to Quinn. Finn moved much closer to Quinn to make room for Brittany. Suddenly, Brittany noticed the crown Quinn was wearing. It was so shiny.

"I love your crown!" Brittany exclaimed. Quinn smiled. "Really? I'm glad you think that. It's actually a little small for me."

"What? Quinn, I made you that!" Finn said angrily. Quinn winked at him. "Yeah, but I think it would look perfect on Brittany. It would fit her so nicely, don't you think?" Finn nodded, a slow smile spreading.

"Yeah. Brittany, do you want it?" he asked. Brittany nodded quickly. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" She said in a single breath. Finn smiled at Quinn and took her crown off. "Now, we can't just give it to you, Brittany," Quinn said. "There has to be a ceremony. Finn?" Finn smiled and nodded. He put the crown in his hand and adopted a serious expression. "Brittany, if I give you this, do you swear to really love this crown?"

"I do," Brittany said happily. Finn put the crown on her head. Brittany put her hand on it. _Now I'm a princess. Wait until I tell Santana!_ She thought. She clapped her hands in delight. Quinn smiled and snuggled up with Finn. "Ok, let's talk. What's the first thing you're going to do when we get rescued?" Brittany asked.

"Go to the hospital," Quinn said. Brittany could see that Quinn was angry and upset, but she didn't know what to do. "After the hospital," she said.

"Move," Quinn said with a small smile. "Jump, run, walk, skip, meander, stroll, dance…" Quinn's eyes grew misty and distant as she pictured it. Brittany grinned and turned to Finn. "What will you do, Finn?" she asked. He smiled. "That's easy. Hold Quinn." Quinn smiled and tightened her hands around his. Brittany grinned. Everything was good now. _Nothing can go wrong now that Finn and Quinn are here. Everything's-_

"Emma."

Everyone turned at the almost nonexistent sound. "Emma." The voice came again, louder. "Oh, my God,"" Quinn said in shock. "It's Mr. Shue."

"I thought he was dead," Brittany said in confusion. "Not yet," Finn said concernedly. Quinn cautiously reached out and took Mr. Shue's hand. "Mr. Shue? M-Mr. Shue, if you can hear me, squeeze my hand." Brittany saw Mr. Shue's eyelids flutter, and he squeezed Quinn's hand. "Emma," he moaned. "He must want Emma," Finn said. "No," Brittany said. "He wants soda." Finn and Quinn stared at her.

"What?" Quinn asked. "He's not saying Emma, he's saying mmm, then ahh. You can't make that ahh sound unless you're drinking soda, so obviously he must want soda," Brittany explained. She smiled at them. It always felt good to help people. Maybe she could be Mr. Shue's translator. Quinn turned back to Mr. Shue.

"Mr. Shue, where does it hurt?"

"Emma." Quinn rolled her eyes. Brittany frowned. Quinn shouldn't roll her eyes at Mr. Shue. She could be really mean sometimes. "I know, but can you tell me where it hurts?"

"Emma…is-is that you?"

"Oh, for the love of God!" Quinn huffed. Mr. Shue put a hand to his head. "Finn," she called. "Go get the group by in the forest. Hurry." Finn shook his head. "No. Quinn, I can't leave you."

"Oh, don't be a hero, Finn. Go! Mr. Shue needs you!" Finn sighed and groaned. "Fine." He moved off. Brittany could see sweat on Mr. Shue. He didn't look good at all. Mr. Shue put a hand on Quinn. She inhaled sharply. "Who-who are you?" he mumbled. Quinn put a hand on his cheek. "Mr. Shue, it's Quinn," she told him gently. "Quinn. We'll make you better, ok?" Mr. Shue shook his head. "Too late," he choked out. "Emma." Quinn sighed sadly. "He might have a broken rib, and the accident might have given him internal bleeding. Don't touch him," she instructed. Brittany nodded. This was one thing she could understand! Quinn turned her head. "Kurt!"

The small boy didn't move. "He's asleep," Brittany said._ Quinn must be bad at this. It's a good thing I'm here. I was going to let Lord Tubbington take my place, _she thought happily. "No, he's not asleep," Quinn said. "Kurt! Kurt Hummel!" He still didn't answer. "Cut the crap, Kurt," Quinn said softly. "I know you're awake. You've been spying on us ever since Finn got back. Now get off your ass, stop hiding and help us!" Brittany gasped when Kurt got up, scowling. "I was not hiding," He said as he brushed off his McQueen sweater. Quinn raised an eyebrow. "Hiding? No. Spying? Absolutely," she said with a small smile. He walked over and sat next to her. "Oh, Quinnie, I can't lie to you," he said, taking her hands. She smiled. "I know!" Kurt laughed and kissed her cheek. "So, what's the deal with Mr. Shue?" he asked. "Looks like some internal bleeding, delirium, and a broken rib," Quinn rattled off.

Brttany wondered if Kurt had fallen into one of those maple syrup trees. His hair looked like it was covered with that stuff. Curious, she reached out a hand and began stroking his hair. It felt like computer wires, but shiny. "She's stroking my head, isn't she?" Kurt asked. "Yeah," Quinn said. "It's like a fluffy computer wire, but shiny and not blue," she said as she continued to stroke his hair. He raised an eyebrow. "How is a computer wire fluffy?" he asked. "It's probably best to not say anything," Quinn said with a little grimace. "Emma?"

"She's coming soon, Mr. Shue!" Kurt's eyes widened at Quinn's words. "What?" he asked incredulously. "You know she's not coming!" Quinn sighed. "Kurt, he's not going to make it another night. I just want to make his final moments happy."

"By lying to him?"

"What difference does it make? He's running out of time." _Running out of time? I need to help him!_ Brittany thought frantically. She began searching in her pockets and on her wrists. "Brittany, what are you doing?" Quinn asked. "Trying to find Mr. Shue some more time. Do you have a watch?" Kurt and Quinn looked at each other. Suddenly Brittany saw a watch glittering on Kurt's wrist. She lunged for it. Kurt snatched his hand away. "What are you doing?" he shrieked. "Buying Mr. Shue more time! He's running out!" Brittany said frantically. She continued to tug at the silver watch.

"Get away!" Kurt yelled. "Kurt, just give her the watch," Quinn said. "No!" Kurt shouted. Brittany continued to tug. It had turned into a full-fledged tug of war/wrestling match.

"Kurt, Mr. Shue needs this watch! He needs more time! You can give it to him, please, just-"

"YOU CAN'T HELP HIM BY GIVING HIM A WATCH, BRITTANY!" Kurt screamed, yanking his arm away. Brittany pulled back like she'd been stung. "A watch won't magically make him stop bleeding, or transport us to a hospital, or stop him from dying! There's nothing you can do, so just leave me ALONE!" Kurt yelled.

Brittany stared at him, then burst into tears. She fell onto Quinn's lap, sobbing uncontrollably. Quinn winced in pain, put patted Brittany's head tenderly. "There, there," she soothed. "Why don't you go help Mr. Shue. Keep him company-would you like that?" Brittany dried her eyes and nodded. Quinn smiled and pointed her towards him. Brittany smiled shyly and took Mr. Shue's hand.

As soon as Brittany was out of hearing range, Quinn turned to Kurt in a rage. "Kurt, what the hell is wrong with you? She's like a child! Who cares if the watch is a Vincent whatever?" Kurt sighed. "That's not it-although this is a Dolce."

He sat next to Quinn heavily and took her hand. "This watch was given to me by my mother," he said with a sigh. Quinn gasped. "Oh, Kurt," she said. "I'm sorry, I didn't-"

Kurt held up a hand. "It's alright," he said. "When she was diagnosed, she knew she didn't have much time left. She had this made for me…told my dad to wait until I was 18. He wasn't very good at keeping things secret." Kurt laughed, a little smile forming as tears began to fall. "She would have lived, did you know that?" he whispered. "If she'd slowed down…let us take care of her instead of the other way around…"

He turned around to face Quinn, sobbing. "You can't let that happen to you, Quinn, you can't! Let us help you!" he sobbed. Quinn wiped away a tear and nodded. "Ok. Ok, I will," she promised. Kurt nodded and kissed her hand.

Suddenly Finn ran in with the rest of the glee clubbers. "I brought them as soon as I could," he panted. Quinn smiled. "Thank you, Finn," she said. Mr. Shue shifted. "Q-Qu-Quinn," he stammered. Everyone turned.

"Did he just speak?" Santana asked with tears in her eyes. "I guess," Matt said in a deathly silent whisper. "Quinn…live…your…dreams…" Mr. Shue breathed. Quinn's eyes filled with tears. "You'll be a lovely mother…" he began coughing. Quinn began to cry, and Kurt hugged her. "Santana…be…brave…be...beautiful," he said. Santana swallowed her tears and nodded, trying to be strong.

Suddenly Puck lashed out. "Damn it!" he yelled. "I thought we wouldn't lose anyone on this friggin Survivor crap show." Mr. Shue turned his feverish head towards Puck. "Noah…it's okay…you were always the strongest," he said. Puck looked at Mr. Shue's pain and his hands slowly unclenched. "Okay," he mumbled.

Finn walked up and put his arm around Rachel. She was crying loudly and dramatically into Mike's arms. Not knowing what else to do, he rubbed her back. "Rachel…" The little diva swallowed her tears. "Yes, Mr. Shue?" she asked.

"You will be on Broadway, you know," he said with a little smile. Rachel nodded. "Yes, Mr. Shue, I know," she said. He laughed softly. "You too…Kurt." Kurt wiped away his tears and smiled. Mercedes walked over to Kurt and rubbed his shoulder comfortingly. "Mercedes, go…be…a diva," Mr. Shue mumbled. "You always could put Beyoncé to shame."

She smiled and wiped away a tear. "You got it, Mr. Shue," she said. "Mike…Matt…find yourselves…be individuals," he murmured. Mike and Matt looked at each other, then at Mr. Shue. "Yes, sir," they said together. "Artie…where's Artie?" he asked softly. Finn looked at the others. "He…he's unconscious, Mr. Shue," Finn said. "Tina is too." Mr. Shue closed his eyes. "Shame," he said.

"Brittany, you are smart," he said, squeezing her hand faintly. She nodded. "Finn…" The tall quarterback knelt down by Mr. Shue. "Yes?" he asked. Mr. Shue's eyelids fluttered faintly. "I think of you…as a son. I'm sorry to leave you…I wish I could tell you everything…" he broke off coughing.

Everyone was openly crying now. Mercedes cried as she held Kurt, and he held the hand of a sobbing Quinn. Puck and Santana were hugging each other, and Finn broke down with Rachel holding his hand. Mr. Shue smiled softly.

"I…love you all," he said softly. "Never…let…glee club…die."

"We won't, Mr. Shue," Santana said. "We promise," Mercedes added, wiping away tears. Mr. Shue nodded and fixed his eyes on the heavens, far away from the little roadside with the smashed bus. "Emma…take me home…" he said softly. Kurt began to softly sing. "If you wanted the sky…I would write across the sky…in letters…that would soar a thousand feet high…to sir…with love…"

The rest of the glee club joined in, serenading their teacher as the light slowly left his eyes.

Brittany Pierce had never experienced death, but she'd always thought it went something like this.


	7. Chapter 7

William Shuester had never believed in angels. He'd led the frustrating life of a Spanish teacher and recently, Glee club coach, his whole life. Not that he didn't love his Glee kids, but he'd had bigger dreams. He'd wanted to be famous before life got in the way…namely, his girlfriend Terri's pregnancy and the resulting shotgun wedding. It didn't help that she'd miscarried and then lied about being pregnant again years later.

Long story short, if there were angels, they weren't looking out for him. Especially when he'd swerved to avoid a Cadillac and hit a tree stump. It just wasn't his year. After hitting the tree, he didn't remember everything. Blackness was everywhere. He tried so hard to reach his kids, but couldn't. Then he saw something…a light.

But instead of him going towards the light…the light was coming towards him. He tried to squint his eyes in the dark. Suddenly he could make out a shape. It got closer and closer…was that…

"Emma?" he asked. The glowing figure, dressed all in white, smiled warmly. "Hi, Will," she said. He tried to get up. "Why can't I move? Where are my kids? Emma, where am I?" he asked. Emma adjusted her pearly sweater and took his hand. To his surprise, he was able to stand easily. "You're in limbo, Will," she informed him. "Limbo? So am I…dead?" She smiled. "Well, that depends. You have a choice," she said.

He didn't understand what was going on. "So, do I get to pick whether I live or die?" he asked. She laughed, ginger hair flying as she shook her head. "No, not really. You will die eventually…everyone does. But you can choose to fight or to travel." Will shook his head in confusion. Emma laughed. Her voice sounded like bells as she took his hand.

"I'll show you," she said, leading him up. They traveled, and Will knew he was walking, but his feet didn't touch the ground. Suddenly, the light exploded. White was everywhere. He looked down. The ground shimmered, soft and undefined. "What is this place?" he asked, looking around in amazement. Emma smiled. "It's heaven, Will. Your heaven," she replied. "My heaven?" he asked.

She nodded. "This is your life, exactly as you wanted it to be in life. All aspects are here," she said. She pointed towards a shimmering corner. He saw a woman walking towards him. It was April Rhodes. She smiled and hugged him. "Hey, cutie!" she chirped. "April?" he asked in disbelief. She nodded. "The genuine article, hot stuff," she said. "Mosey on over to my corner-we'll crank out a duet!" she yelled, disappearing.

As he watched, a glowing Shelby Chorcoran walked past. "Well, Shuester, they make a mean cup of coffee up here," she said, tossing him a wink as she disappeared. He watched her go, amazed, when his parents blindsided him. "Oh, honey, we just bought your new album-number one on iTunes!" his mother gushed. "Sold with no nudity," his father announced proudly.

They ran off, leaving him with a copy of his album. He looked at it. It had his name, and all the songs he'd spent late nights writing. "I have an album in this world?" he asked Emma. She nodded and grinned. "This heaven is all of your dreams come true, Will," she said. "All of them?" he asked.

In response, Emma pointed straight ahead. He saw his glee kids running towards him at full speed, clutching a glowing trophy. "We won Internationals, Mr. Shue!" Rachel cried. "I got a music scholarship!" Finn said with a grin. "I learned how to say the alphabet," Brittany said. Will turned to Quinn. "Beth?" he asked. Quinn smiled and lifted her shirt, revealing a tattoo of Beth's footprints and her birthdate. "Open adoption," she replied, lowering her shirt.

Will smiled. "It's everything I could have wanted," he said. "That's not all," Emma said. Tina stepped forward, holding a squirming baby. Emma took the baby and placed her in Will's arms. "Is this Beth?" he asked. Emma shook her head. "Your daughter made it to heaven too, Will," she said softly with a warm smile. Will looked at her confusedly.

Then he remembered that he and Terri had been expecting a girl.

His eyes filled with tears. "Caroline," he murmured. The name he and Terri had picked out so many years ago. Emma put her arm on his shoulder. "Will, this is what happens if you decide to travel," she said. "I'll show you what's happening now…if you decide to fight, this is where you'll be sent to."

She took Caroline and led him to a small pool. He looked at it curiously. He could see the roadside where they'd crashed. He saw Quinn laying on her back, and Tina and Artie lying down. The rest of the group was gathered around him. They looked beaten, bruised and broken. They needed a leader. He sighed.

"They need me, don't they?" he asked. Emma shrugged. "You won't be judged on your decision. Pick," she said. Will looked at the perfect world, with his family and friends. Then he looked at the kids in the pool.

He looked at his daughter.

"Can I say goodbye to my kids?" he whispered. Emma nodded. "Of course," she said. "Just step into the pool." He nodded, stepped forward, and felt himself falling. The white figures waved as he fell back into pain.

He sighed heavily and began to croak out his final words. He found it sad that his last words would never be remembered, except in the hearts of the twelve kids who surrounded him. He saw his kids cry and felt guilty about the choice he was making. Then he recalled the shining world and knew they'd understand.

Kurt had started to sing "To Sir, With Love". He'd thought about adding that to their setlist for next year. Next year…suddenly he saw Emma. She smiled and held out a hand.

"Are you ready, Will?" she asked. He nodded. "Take me home," he replied. She smiled and grabbed his hand.

And they flew up, up, away from his kids and past the stars, to where his shining heaven awaited him.

Will Shuester had regretted almost every decision he'd made in his life-except this one.


End file.
